Left
by LadyTwice
Summary: It happened almost two months ago, everyone knew that Valerie had been planning her trip for a while; it had affected Danny the most when she left, not knowing when she would be back, or at all. One-shot.


**Remember to please to Read&Review, I give you a cookie if ya do :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, he belongs to Butch Hartman and what a man he is!**

_Left_

It happened almost two months ago, everyone knew that Valerie had been planning her trip for a while; it had affected Danny the most when she left, not knowing when she would be back, or at all.

"She said she was going to call me" Danny said to Sam and Tucker, he was half drunk, slurring his words and looking at his dear friends with half lidded eyes.

They decided pay a visit to him that morning, they were starting to worry about him; everyone knew it be hard on Danny, but they hadn't seen or heard from him for the past three weeks.

"But she _hasn't_." Danny broke down, he dropped the bottle that he was holding, letting the liquid soak the couch and his clothes, but that was the least of his troubles.

"Oh, Danny" Sam said, getting up to sit next to him, hugging him tight, trying to sooth his pain by gently stroking his hair with her loving hands.

Tucker joined them on the couch, he removed the now empty bottle and he put his arm around Danny's shoulders, not saying anything because they knew nothing could be said.

The three best friends just sat there, shushing Danny's tears.

* * *

Another few months past and Danny gradually started to slowly heal. He stopped the drinking, went back to work and began to socialise again.

It had been a few weeks Sam had seen him; she was glad that he was at an engagement party for one of their friends. Danny was standing with Tucker, softly smiling and laughing along with him, but they could still see a little bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Hey" Sam said, smiling at Danny, she sat next to him on the bar stool, Danny smiled back at Sam; he had missed her in the past busy days.

"Where's Tucker gone off to?" Sam asked, taking a sip of her cocktail, she was happy that Danny just had a soda by his hand, she wasn't really listening to Danny's answer; she took the moment to actually _look _at Danny.

She saw that his shirt was clean, wrinkled, Danny was never the man for ironing, Sam slightly chuckled, his jeans were clean too but she could see that Danny had defiantly lost some weight. He was still not eating right enough.

"Are you okay, Sam? You've been kinda spacing out on me" Danny said, half laughing, half serious.

"I'm fine, Danny, just noticing how skinny you are" Sam grinned, pulling at his loose shirt.

Danny gave her another small smile. "Yeah, I know, I feel like a fourteen year old again. I just haven't the time to buy food, nothing but stale bread and milk is at mine"

A bright idea popped into Sam's head.

Sam didn't reply, but just looked into Danny's blue eyes, they looked as if they were shinning or almost glittering. Sam's heart and stomach did a flip and a small squeeze, Sam blushed and tore her eyes away so she could take another sip of her drink, but this time longer.

'_I haven't felt this way since college when Danny and I had that.._thing. _Damn you Danny' _Sam sighed.

"So, how have you been keeping Danny?" Sam asked softly, taking another small glance at Danny to see his reaction, ever since he had been on the road of recover, the question of Valerie was a silent ban.

"Okay, I guess..Yeah, I'm fine. No, screw that, I'm happy, Sam" Danny said, giving her a big smile to prove his point.

"Good, Danny" Sam replied waiting him to continue his answer.

"Like, I still miss her, but I'm angry at her as well. I'm not thinking about her as much either. But she seems to be always in the back of my mind" Danny slightly frowned at that, he felt a bit out of control with his thoughts. He just couldn't help thinking about her, she was stuck in his head and he wanted her out of it.

"Well, then my friend, I shall stop that for you and you know what cure is?" Sam said

"What is that oh, wise one?" Danny played along with Sam's old talk, grinning like mad.

"Dancing, without the influence of alcohol" Sam let go of her drink and turned her stool towards Danny with her hand out stretch for him to hold.

"Okay! Dance until this ends? And maybe even dance back to our houses as if we are drunk?" Danny laughed, liking Sam's idea already; he felt his excitement bubbling instead his stomach and the tightness of his throat.

"Yes, but one condition" Sam said, Danny looked in Sam's eyes with curiosity and glee. Sam swallowed and felt her body tightening up again as she looked at Danny's glittering eyes again.

'_Must be the lights'._ Sam lamely said, feeling her face heat up with a blush. "And what would that be?" Danny asked.

"Come to mine tomorrow night and I'll cook you your favourite meal" Sam said, smiling her rare smile.

Danny nodded with a massive grin, like a child as if he got offered a cookie before dinner.

"Good. Seven, and we will treat ourselves with a spritzer" Sam said with a wink, and with that, the two adults leapt up from there high stools and danced the night away.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Jesus! Danny! Why is it only me that you always like to stroal in here, giving me heartattacks!" Sam said, giving out to him with a hand on her heart. Danny just laughed at her, he has always loved the way Sam jumped and made a little noise when someone frightened her.

"Because it's fun! But it's not as fun when we were teenagers and I just walked into your house when you're parents were there. Man, I even miss when they visited you in your bedroom, and there was me and you, chatting. And they freaked out because they didn't hear me when I came in" Danny chuckled at the memories.

Sam scoffed at him "And you wonder why they hate you" Danny just laughed in reply. "Why are you here an hour early?" Sam said, still flushed from Danny's loud entrance.

"I was bord at home" Danny shrugged and placed the bottle of wine on Sam's already set table. "Have I ever told you how cute you look in an apron?"

"Oh shut up you and get some candles for the table" Sam's cheek's now went to pink to red, Danny loved it when she blushed, especially when it was him causing it.

"Ooh, is this a _date_, Sam? You inviting me for a home cooked meal, asking me to bring a bottle of wine, you in an apron and _now, _candles? Well, if I didn't know best, I think you are trying to seduce me, Miss Manson" Danny said cheekily, wagging his bushy eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah, Fenton, you wish." Sam said, sticking her tongue at him.

"Ah, ah! Don't you stick that tongue at me unless you tend to use it." Danny said placing his hand over Sam's mouth, Sam's eyes windned with surprise with his choice of words and the unexpected hand on her mouth, Sam grinned evilly, with now, half lidded eyes and quickly giving a sweet wink to Danny, who was now looking at Sam strangely.

Sam quickly licked the palm of Danny's hand, making him removing his hand from Sam's red lips.

"Now, you see? I was planning to use it, I never misuse this tongue" Sam said with a smirk and another wink to Danny.

"That was gross, Sam!" Danny said, trying to fight the growing smile on his face. "Well, Mr. Fenton, don't you lay a hand on me unless you tend to use it." Sam said, turning back to her stir her sauce.

Danny then slowly dried his now wet with Sam spit on the side of Sam's face. He grinned evilly seeing Sam's eyes twich.

"That's it." Sam said, facing Danny, hands now curled as if she had claws, Danny ran out the kitchen with a girlish scream and laugh with a laughing Sam on his heels.

* * *

"Oh, wow. Sam! That was just _amazing_. I forgot how good you cook!" Danny said, plopping on Sam's large soft green couch.

Sam laugh, sitting down more gracefully sitting down next to Danny, handing him a wine glass filled with the red wine he brought and coke.

"Wow, this is the life. You should cook more for me, heck, just move into mine and cook all day for me" Sam rolled her eyes at that comment, knowing that Danny wasn't finished yet.

"Yeah, you can live in the kitchen, I'll buy you every cookbook in the world and a fridge that can store every food of the world and it'll never run out either, I already have sauce pan's and stuff. All you need to bring is yourself.. and that apron." the two laughed until their stomach hurt, nearly spilling their drinks.

"Oh, Danny, I'll do that first, you just need to get me that magical fridge and I'll gladly move into your kitchen and prepare you different meals everyday of your life."

Danny softly giggled as he sunk more into Sam's couch, gently leaning against Sam, he felt as if her perfume was loaring him in. the scent was just so soathing to him.

"Thanks for last night by the way, I haven't had that fun in a while" Danny said, almost whispered. The atmosphere seemed to soften but the air seemed to hardened, making their breath slow down.

"You're welcome" Sam said, matching Danny's soft tone. "You're more welcome, you needed that."

"You know, before I came her, I packed away Valerie's things. Everything. There is now nothing left of her in my home"

"Are you happy about that?"

Danny lifted his head and placed his wine glass on Sam's coffee table, he turned back to Sam, who was looking at Danny with patience and something else that was hidden in her eyes.

"I am, and while I was cleaning up, I was thinking about other things. Important things, that had seemed to slip my mind in the past. Or maybe even, things that I chose to ignore because I was unsure"

Sam let him continued, but her heart began to quicken it's speed. Her thoughts running a mile thinking _'is he?..'_

"But, during the time I was with Valerie, on the sidelines. I thought things over, and since she left, I became sure about those thoughts."

Slience filled the room as Danny leaned over to Sam, he paused when he was close to her lips, looking at Sam's eyes, to see if what he was about to do was a mistake.

It was Sam who closed the space between them.

She smiled into the kiss, Sam pulled Danny into her arms, making a mess on her couch with her wine, letting it spill on to the floor. Making a stain, but a memory for them.

'_Don't worry, Valerie. I'm taking care of Danny now.'_ Sam thought, not in a nasty way, but in a grateful way.


End file.
